Bendig
Bendig is one of the MiniQuesters of the MiniQuest Series. Appearance Bendig is a young teen with a well-built structure. He has extremely long hair that is concealed inside his hat. He has a black button nose and a small mouth with big circle eyes. His color consists of mainly yellow and its different shades. His most prominent feature is his rabbit-like hat and scarf. His hat is a hood-like hat that is a bright yellow color. The two stubbed "ears" are a slightly different tint than the rest of the hat. He has a large scarf completely covering his neck and the top portion of his body. Bendig has a short-sleeved overshirt that is the same color as his "ears" and is tied together down the torso by two sewn strings in "X" shapes. His undershirt has a darker shade of yellow and is exposed at the torso and sleeves. His gloves are the same color as his hat and go from just below his elbow to his fingertips, covering everything in between. Bendig has a belt that is the same color as the gloves with a large buckle of the same color. His pants are the same color as the shirt and go down to his boots. His boots go from just under his knees to the tips of his toes. Personality Bendig is an optimistic character. He loves spending time with his friends and just having fun. Bendig is a pure animal lover, which means that he doesn't eat any kind of meat. Bendig cannot speak, so he relies on body language and audible signals (whistling, gasping, etc.) to communicate. He has an extensive knowledge of anything outdoors. This can come in handy whenever they are encountered by any unknown creatures or lost. His bubbly nature can also sometimes get him into trouble, as he underestimates the severity of dangerous situations. It takes Bendig a long time to get mad, but when he does get mad, he becomes a danger to whoever angered him. He loves hugs and any form of affection. He wouldn't hurt a fly (unless it was a bad fly). Bendig is a great person to be around and is fun to hang out with. Relationships Other Questers Mahō Bendig and Mahō have a close bond with one another. He looks up to his bravery and valiance and enjoys spending time with him. Though one thing that Bendig cannot stand is the fact that Mahō eats meat. He tries to persuade him to eat berries and herbs, but Mahō dislikes the idea. Besides that, the two have a very close friendship with one another. Rasmus Bendig and Rasmus are pretty good friends. They don't share any common interests, but they still manage to be friends. Bendig is engrossed in Rasmus's magic. He enjoys watching him cast spells and brew potions. The two don't seem to argue much, as they have nothing to argue about. Bendig and Rasmus are good friends and like to spend time together during adventures. Trivia * Bendig was the first designed Quester * Bendig is the shortest of the three Questers * Of all the Questers design changes, Bendig's design was changed the least * Bendig has an enormous amount of hair densely packed underneath his hat, though he doesn't show it off very often